


What's the Greener Side, Anyway?

by DanDog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Italy comes to terms with his feelings for Germany, while the countries are throwing a get-together/slumber party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too obsessed with anime.
> 
> Either way, enjoy?

Italy saw him.

He was as handsome as ever, with his broad shoulders and combed back hair.

Instead of his usual dark green suit, the handsome man wore a simple pair of grey sweatpants and some old band T-shirt.

 

Italy smiled, wanting to make his way over to his friend.

Friend.

The smile was wiped from Italy's face just as fast as it appeared.

 

Italy wished he could be more.

 

-

Germany spotted him. First, out of the corner of his eye.

He looked far too adorable to be among stronger countries, but Germany didn't mind. 

He thought it was cute the way he dressed in a chibi tomato shirt (that was far too big for him) and baggy blue pants.

 

Germany wanted to see his friend, but was currently engrossed in a conversation with China.

 

He also wanted to be more than Italy's friend.

 

-

 

An hour or so into the party, Italy decided now was the time to catch Germany alone.

Luckily for him, Germany had the same thought.

 

They ran into each other as they both made their way to the kitchen to restock on drinks.

Well, Italy literally running into Germany's broad chest.

 

A blush, nearly as red as the tomato on his shirt, scattered across Italy's face.

"Oh, uh.."

 

Germany smiled,"Italy. I..meant to steal you earlier. Since it appears I have the opportunity now, how have you been?"

 

Italy grinned back, swept away by how Germany always seemed to have the right words.

"I've been..fine, Germany. And you?"

Germany's expression softened. "Fine, as well. Thank you."

 

They stood there in slightly awkward silence, until Italy piped up,"Germany.. there was something I've been..meaning to ask you."

Germany locked gazes with the shorter man,"Yes..?"

 

"I.. I'm not sure why, but.." Italy hesitated,"You just..you make me.."

Germany chuckled, causing Italy's blush to grow.

 

"Italy," Germany whispered, tilting his chin up.

 

"I think I know what you're asking me," he finished.

 

"Oh..?" Italy responded, more focused on the warmth emitting from Germany's hand.

 

Before either could say more, Germany leaned down to kiss Italy.

 

"About damn time, you two!" America shouted from the living room.

 

Germany decided that night that not only was Italy to be his boyfriend, but he was going to kill America.

 

-

 

Fin.


End file.
